


【祁炀/R】Sweetie

by yinmu



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmu/pseuds/yinmu





	【祁炀/R】Sweetie

-Are you ready，sweetie?-

于炀好甜。

他唇上还带着橙子的甜味，现下嘴里叼着根同口味的棒棒糖，窝在祁醉怀里，被祁醉偷了个香，红着脸继续拆祁醉带回来的快递

他小心翼翼地从盒子里拿出来一套衣服，白色衬衣浅黄格裙，还附赠了一条领带。

前几天祁醉直播的时候跟粉丝开玩笑说要和于炀PK，谁输了谁穿女装。于炀一心只顾着跟他PK，忘了这老流氓的心机——他提出PK连连看。天知道他为了混直播时长玩过多少局连连看，于炀根本就不是他的对手，在众目睽睽之下被祁醉亲了一口，然后祁醉听取了部分直播间粉丝的建议，下播后就开始挑衣服。

为什么沦落到这个地步，只能怪愿赌服输一直是于炀的人生信条之一。

“喜欢吗？”

祁醉一手环紧他，一手揉了揉他的发，低声问。

于炀仰头看见他一脸期待，一时不知道该说喜欢还是不喜欢。

“要是不喜欢，至少也穿上让我看看，看完了就收起来。”

于炀抬头看了看祁醉，咬着唇有些为难，眉头微皱的样子让祁醉忍不住亲了亲他。

“炀炀真甜。”祁醉不怀好意地凑近他耳边，把温热的吐息尽数打在敏感的耳根。“听话，好不好？”

于炀对他这种撩法向来没有免疫力，耳根连同脸颊都红得更厉害，只想着赶紧脱离散发魅力的危险源，抱着那身制服站了起来。

他身上穿的是睡衣，也是祁醉买给他的，灰色棉质两件套，宽松的袖口和裤腿下露出纤细白皙的手腕脚腕，稍微开大了的领口上面是漂亮的锁骨和脖颈，看得祁醉心猿意马。

于炀背对祁醉一颗一颗解开睡衣的扣子，身体线条逐渐露出——先是精瘦的上身，突出的蝴蝶骨吸引了祁醉的视线。他看着于炀把衬衣套上，忍不住吹了声口哨。

“宝贝儿，转过来。”

于炀乖乖转过来，骨节分明的手指一颗一颗系着衬衣的扣子，看得祁醉愈加满意，像是欣赏绝世名作，视线从未离开过他。

他的手搭在裤子上，悄悄看了祁醉一眼，发现对方大大方方地盯着自己，丝毫没有要回避的意思，只好自暴自弃扯下裤子，把那双修长的腿套进裙子里，然后完美地束手无策。

原因是他不知道怎么才能把裙子扣上。

祁醉忍着笑过去帮他穿裙子，手却不怀好意地搭到他腰上，把他整个人环抱住。于炀感到周围的空气急剧升温，他的脸都发烫，手却不知道往哪放。

“队长……”

“嘘……”

祁醉把领带在于炀脖子上系好，整理了一下他的头发，从背面看真的像是普普通通的女高中生，也不枉他翻了无数帖子找这身衣服。

“队长，好了吗？”

“最后一样。” 

祁醉不知道从哪拿出来一双袜子，长及小腿的白袜，显得于炀双腿又细又长，也让他完完全全放弃抵抗，任凭祁醉摆布。

祁醉把他拉进自己怀里，划开手机拍照。于炀以为他这是要把这身衣服拍下来回馈粉丝，羞得把脸埋进祁醉怀里，只露出来小半头发和通红的耳尖。祁醉看他这样子可爱得很，就着这个姿势拍了张半身照，心满意足地存进相册里。

他低头亲吻于炀的耳朵，惹得怀里人敏感地瑟缩，下意识地伸手环抱他的腰，又后知后觉地松开，伸手要解衬衣的纽扣。

“不要动，就这样。”

祁醉的手覆在他的手上，带着稍高的温度，引着他解开领带，扔在床上，带着祁醉志得意满的打算。

祁醉一寸一寸吻过于炀的皮肤，从脖颈直到胸口，时不时轻轻啃咬，在脆弱的皮肤上留下红艳的痕迹，让于炀身上带上即使穿着制服也无法掩盖色情意味。于炀的手不知道往哪放，只好搭在祁醉肩上，勉力保持自己的平衡。从答应穿女装的那一刻起他就料想到了这么个结局，正反都难逃一劫。

“队长……”

他哑着嗓子喊祁醉，声音里带了点乞求意味。

“到床上去……”

猎物自己送上门，哪有不吃的道理。祁醉带着怀中人摔进柔软的床铺，急不可耐的亲吻落在于炀的唇上，用近乎撕咬的力度索求着他，吻得于炀连连气喘，意识愈发不清醒，长长的睫毛上带了泪。

他陷在床铺里，任凭祁醉褪下那羞耻的制服裙，勾着他的内裤边把他下身脱了个干净，却疑惑对方独独留下那双小腿袜。先前被扔在床上的领带覆在了于炀的眼睛上，祁醉在他脑后打了个不松不紧的结。

视觉被骤然剥夺的感觉不是很好受，于炀皱着眉头，伸手去寻找祁醉的手。祁醉伸手与他十指相扣，温柔地一寸寸吻过他脸颊。

“炀炀，我在这里。”

带着微凉润滑剂的手指探入穴口，耐心地开拓着，内壁绞着祁醉的手指，熟悉的触感令他硬得更厉害，衣着尚且完整的下身鼓起明显的包，可惜于炀看不到，不然又能看到他羞到目光都不知投向哪里的样子。

三根手指进入得顺利，这具身体早就适应他的入侵，也许也和昨晚的开拓有关系。祁醉牵着于炀的手，让他触碰自己的性器。于炀凭感觉解下他的腰带，把那东西从裤子里释放出来，手上沾上了祁醉手上的润滑剂，正好借此做着并不熟练的手活。毫无章法的套弄配上他泛着粉红的身体带来的视觉刺激，让祁醉硬得发疼，恨不得立刻埋进那湿热的地方纾解自己滚烫的欲望。

“于队，不要心急啊。”祁醉在于炀耳边轻笑，那笑声又低又浑，总有种不怀好意的感觉。于炀看不见他，只好抓着他的手得到触碰的实感，偏过头把半张脸埋进枕头里，领带下的脸颊红得发烫，他伸手解开几颗衬衣的扣子，被吻得红艳的唇微微开合。

“队长，进来。”

层层累积起来的欲望一下爆发，祁醉把他翻过去，让他背对自己跪趴着。硬热的性器抵在穴口，不打声招呼就挺进了大半，惹得于炀的呼吸骤然急促起来，忍不住发出呻吟，又被自己咬着唇忍回去。

被进入的感觉舒服又可怕，这意味着接下来的时间里自己的身心都要被这个男人完全掌握，任他摆弄，却偏偏不能也不想抗拒。对祁醉来说，这个视角看到的景象无比美妙，于炀双腿分开跪趴的姿势还不甚熟练，好像初生的稚嫩羔羊，却诱人得很。他全身皮肤白皙，顺着分开的双腿看下去，是祁醉恶趣味发作没有脱下来的白袜，在此刻淫靡的场景里显得有些格格不入，却更加刺激他的感官。

他毫无预兆地开始挺动，进入的动作又急又凶，破开软肉直顶入最深处。于炀根本压不住自己的呻吟，呜呜咽咽地发出些声音，却又激起祁醉更热切的欲望。他全部进入又全部抽出，准确无误地顶着于炀的前列腺，很快磨出他的哭腔，然后满意地亲了亲他漂亮的脊背。

“队长……难受……”

于炀情迷意乱，自己也不知道说了些什么，他的世界一片漆黑，没有平常做爱时能看到的祁醉那张英俊性感的脸庞，也搂着他的脖子与他不间断地接吻，这让于炀十分不适应，下意识地抗议。只是这声音在情欲里泡过，显得又软又甜，更多的是撒娇的意味。

祁醉当然明白他什么意思，不忍他受一点委屈，于是把人从床上捞起来抱进怀里，换了个姿势重新进入。重力作用下性器进入更深的地方，祁醉亲吻于炀的胸口，吮吻那敏感的两点。黑暗令身体的感觉更加灵敏，于炀感到自己硬得难受，被舔弄的乳尖很快立起来，像亟待采撷的熟果。他的脸连带身体都泛着情欲的红，嘴唇无意识地张合，像是在索吻。

祁醉温柔地吻上他的唇，身下动作却毫无温柔的意思。他抓着于炀的腰让他往下坐，性器狠狠贯穿他的身体，好似身体内埋着热锲，把他完完整整撑开，被动地享受欢乐。

那可怜的衬衣还松松垮垮挂在于炀身上，此刻扣子开得更多了，露出一小片肩头，让祁醉在上面留下明显的牙印。于炀无助地搂着他的脖颈，在欲海里上下沉浮，早已失去自我意识，满脑子满心都是祁醉，这个进入他身体的人、

这个他最爱的人。

他贴着祁醉的耳朵央求他帮自己纾解前面的欲望，男人反倒牵着他的手一起套弄。自渎更加重了于炀的羞耻感，前端滴滴答答落下清液，被祁醉蹭了一点沾在那白袜上，瞬间增添不少淫靡的气息。快感即将攀上巅峰，蒙在眼上的领带突然被撤下，取而代之的是硬涨的欲望被束缚，射精还没开始就被制止，于炀难受地发出带着哭腔的呻吟，眼角挂着被快感逼出来的泪水，被欺负得不成样子。

“宝贝乖，我们一起。”

祁醉低声哄他，下身的动作也愈发快起来。内壁绞紧，令快感直冲上他大脑，只记得原始的欲望，把怀里的人操得泣不成声。

“队长……好难受……快一点……”

于炀断断续续地求饶，意识不清的情况下还能记得祁醉曾告诉他的、在床上应该怎么叫自己。

“……队长……老公……求你……”

祁醉被这一声激得彻底缴械，精液灌入穴道深处，同时前面的束缚也被解开，射精和被内射的快感同时袭来，于炀舒服得连声音都几乎发不出来，仰着头大口喘息，被祁醉紧紧搂进怀里亲吻。

等他意识稍微回笼，看见满床混乱，自己的体液还沾在那貌似纯洁的白袜上，立马羞得闭上眼睛，一双长腿尚且勾在祁醉腰上，两个人就这么拥抱着平复躁动的喘息。

祁醉低头看了看满脸通红的人，笑着吻了吻他的发顶。

“炀炀最甜了。”


End file.
